Mind over heart
by quaithe
Summary: C'est le soir de ses noces. Seule dans une chambre, Narcissa attend que son époux, qu'elle connaît à peine, vienne la rejoindre. Elle n'espère aucun amour de sa part. Elle est après le pouvoir, pas après l'amour...n'estce pas?


Narcissa, assise dans la chambre à coucher, attendait. Les murs n'étaient pas assez épais pour que les rumeurs de la fête ne lui parviennent pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la pendule, qui indiquait minuit moins dix. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, il viendrait la rejoindre. Lucius Malfoy…son époux, désormais.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se leva et se planta devant le miroir vénitien au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle considéra un instant son reflet, puis se mit à enlever un à un tous ses bijoux. Là, dans l'intimité de cette chambre, ils étaient de trop. Après un instant de réflexion, elle détacha également ses cheveux, qui vinrent encadrer en longues mèches pâles son visage. Elle pensa que si son expression devait la trahir, ils pourraient la dissimuler aux regards.

Un soudain craquement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle s'admonesta intérieurement pour sa réaction. Elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait ce mariage, quand bien même avec un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie…N'importe quelle union, même arrangée, était une perspective qui aurait du la réjouir. Elle lui offrait la possibilité de s'affranchir de l'emprise de ses parents…

Narcissa songea avec soulagement qu'ils avaient été capables de se retenir aujourd'hui, le jour de ses noces…Elle avait craint qu'ils ne fassent une scène. Mais ils n'avaient fait que se jeter des regards noirs à travers la pièce, arborant leur air le plus hautain. Ce n'avait pas été une cérémonie gaie, avec cette tension presque tangible qui avait agitée l'assemblée…certains redoutant un soudain éclat, d'autres s'en délectant d'avance. Les déboires de sa famille remplissaient les colonnes des journaux à scandale depuis longtemps: cela avait commencé avec les disputes violentes de ses parents lors de réceptions, et avait culminé avec le départ de sa mère, il y avait tout juste trois semaines, avec un sorcier italien. Les Black avaient acquis la réputation d'une famille qui ne savait pas se tenir. Heureusement que le contrat de mariage avait été signé avant…

Les pensées de Narcissa la ramenèrent sur son époux. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se parler aujourd'hui. En vérité, ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille repensa avec un frisson à la froideur qu'il lui avait témoigné. Pas un seul de ses regards qui n'aient été durs comme la pierre. Pas qu'il ait été beaucoup plus aimable avec les autres invités. Avec Bellatrix, elle avait cru deviner, peut-être…

Elle se secoua intérieurement. Qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre Lucius et Bellatrix n'avait guère d'importance, du moment que c'était du passé. Cela n'avait aucun sens d'éprouver de la jalousie rétrospective. Du moment que tout était fini…et elle comptait bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Au besoin, elle saurait parler à sa sœur. Celle-ci savait que Narcissa pouvait se montrer très possessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses…affaires.

Narcissa eut un petit rire au souvenir de leurs disputes d'enfants. Bellatrix pouvait être plus âgée, mais elle était sans aucun doute la plus retorse des deux…Il n'y avait pas un jour où elles ne se soient affrontées, de manière plus ou moins frontale. Et puis Bellatrix était partie à Poudlard, et quelques années plus tard Narcissa à Beauxbâtons…Elles ne s'étaient plus revues que pendant les vacances, et seulement si elles n'avaient pu trouver une excuse pour ne pas rentrer à la maison. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que cela qui les unissait: leur haine du foyer paternel. Bella, pour en échapper, s'était mariée dès la fin de ses études avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Narcissa. Elle touchait presque la liberté…

Seulement, seule dans cette chambre, attendant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais avec lequel elle allait devoir passer le restant de ses jours, Narcissa sentait le sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait accompagnée ces derniers jours la quitter. Le doute l'assaillait. Elle se sentait piégée, vulnérable. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle ne voulait plus éprouver. Elle tenta de chasser son angoisse, et avisa un flacon de whisky posé sur une table. Elle se servit un verre, qu'elle avala d'un coup. Elle s'en resservit un deuxième.

C'est ainsi que Lucius trouva sa jeune femme, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher: pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, tenant un verre d'alcool à la main, le visage caché par l'ombre de ses cheveux. Elle leva imperceptiblement la tête lorsqu'elle le vit, et ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, et enfin il prononça:

«Miss Black.»

La jeune femme leva un sourcil ironique, et rétorqua:

«Mrs Malfoy, vous voulez dire.»

«En vérité. Nous voilà donc unis pour le restant de nos jours. Je suppose que la perspective vous remplit de joie.»

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il lui adressa un sourire narquois et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il se servit également un verre, et continua:

«Quel effet cela vous fait-il d'être ainsi vendue au plus offrant, livrée en pâture aux mains d'un époux que vous n'avez jamais vu?»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se montrait si agressif envers elle, mais se força à ne pas le montrer. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait l'égaler en froideur et en retenue. Il ne parviendrait pas à la mettre en colère.

«Vous vous trompez, Mr Malfoy. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.»

«Vous parlez de ce simulacre de cérémonie de fiançailles? Ne jouez pas ainsi avec les mots.»

«Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement dire que vous n'étiez pas totalement un étranger pour moi. Lorsque je vous ai rencontré, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu en vous. Ou plutôt ce que j'ai pu deviner. C'est pourquoi je vous ai accepté.»

Il y eut une sorte de rire méprisant et incrédule:

«Etes-vous en train de me raconter comment vous êtes tombée amoureuse de moi au premier regard? Si c'est le cas, je vous préviens que vous allez être déçue…»

Narcissa s'autorisa un sourire dédaigneux:

«Je n'ai jamais parlé d'amour. Je n'en espère pas de votre part.»

Lucius leva un sourcil étonné:

«Voilà bien qui est étrange pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Ainsi vous ne rêvez pas du prince charmant qui vous emmènera vivre une vie de bonheur et vous fera une ribambelle de gamins braillards?»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se moquait d'elle ainsi. Elle repoussa la légère déception qu'elle éprouvait à être ainsi rejetée; elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. Elle répondit froidement:

«Mes parents se sont mariés par amour. On peut aujourd'hui en observer les résultats.»

Elle devina que le sujet de ses parents allait devenir tabou entre eux lorsqu'elle le vit soudain serrer la mâchoire et avaler d'un trait son whisky. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer: il n'avait rien à gagner à cultiver cette relation, bien au contraire.

«Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement attachée à vos parents. Je n'avais pas l'intention de frayer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire avec les gens de leur sorte.»

Le coup porta; il ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune femme qu'il l'incluait dans cette catégorie. Elle se força à demeurer calme, même si elle savait qu'il avait conscience de l'avoir touchée:

«Mr Malfoy. Je suis bien consciente du poids que peuvent représenter mes parents, de l'image qu'ils renvoient. Mais ne me jugez pas d'après eux. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.»

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec une passion mal contenue, qui faisait ressortir son accent français. Elle se mordit la langue. Elle se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Elle avala une gorgée d'alcool, mais il lui retira le verre des mains:

«A combien de verres en êtes-vous?»

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis finit par répondre:

«Mon troisième.»

«C'est ce que je pensais. Il est temps d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas que ma femme soit saoule lorsque je coucherai avec elle.»

Narcissa frissonna. Elle en était venue à oublier ce qui l'attendait, la consommation de sa nuit de noces. L'idée ne l'avait pas effrayée jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'il était là, devant elle, tout son corps dégageant une impression de puissance et de virilité, elle sentit sa résolution faiblir. Il crut voir son appréhension car il lui demanda d'une voix moqueuse:

«Peur, petite fille?»

Elle répondit vertement:

«Bien sûr que non. Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi. Je ne suis pas une enfant.»

Il prit une mine incrédule, et lui demanda:

«Quel âge avez-vous? Dix-huit ans?»

«Dix-sept», répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait paraître à peine plus qu'une gamine face à cet homme qui avait presque dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Il lui dit presque sérieusement:

«Lève-toi.»

Intriguée, elle obéit, et il l'imita. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres entre eux. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête vers lui, mais il ne fit que l'examiner:

«Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à tes sœurs.»

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris:

«Mes sœurs? Vous connaissez Andromeda?»

Un fin sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres, et Narcissa eut peur de comprendre. Sans même réfléchir, elle demanda:

«Vous avez aussi couché avec elle?»

Il lui lança un regard sévère, et elle prit conscience de l'indiscrétion de sa question. Néanmoins, la découverte la déstabilisait. Elle n'imaginait pas la douce, la romantique Andromeda avec un homme comme Malfoy. Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille, envoyant des ondes le long de sa colonne vertébrale:

«Jalouse, petite Cissy?»

Le surnom la prit par surprise, et par réflexe, elle repoussa brutalement la poitrine qui se trouvait face à elle. Il eut un regard choqué, et elle se détourna, essayant de regagner un peu de sang-froid. Elle dit enfin:

«Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Mais ne m'appelez pas Cissy. Jamais.»

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne lui posa pas de questions, à son grand soulagement. Il ne fit qu'observer, d'un ton assez rêveur:

«Vous êtes une énigme, Narcissa. Je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'une gamine, mais je n'arrive pas à vous lire. Que voulez-vous?»

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, et dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

«Vous avez déjà fait tout ce que j'attendais de vous en m'épousant. Maintenant, je suis prête à faire ce que vous voulez que je fasse.»

Son ton était dur lorsqu'il lui répondit:

«J'espère simplement que vous vous montrerez digne du nom des Malfoy. Vous auriez intérêt à ne pas me décevoir.»

Elle sourit doucement à cela, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par sa menace:

«Je ne le ferai pas. J'ai voulu devenir une Malfoy, vous vous souvenez?»

A ce moment, il tendit la main vers l'une de ses mèches pâles, et la replaça presque gentiment derrière son oreille. Sa main ne s'arrêta pas là, et il continua sa caresse le long de son cou, puis de son épaule. Narcissa avait cessé de respirer. Soudain il passa derrière elle. Elle le sentit repousser ses cheveux, alors qu'il la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle frissonna violemment lorsqu'il déposa un baiser aérien à la base de son cou. Il murmura, ses lèvres toujours effleurant sa peau:

«Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, Narcissa.»

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, sa caresse se transforma soudain en morsure. Narcissa laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face. Elle commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise, et lui dit avec un air de défi:

«Je sais»

Lucius se pencha vers elle et s'empara de sa bouche, dans une étreinte qui était tout sauf tendre. Il la revendiquait comme sienne. Ses mains, sur sa taille, étaient devenues un étau dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser, il demanda:

«Alors pourquoi?»

La jeune fille avait fini d'ouvrir sa chemise, et la fit glisser à terre, caressant au passage ses bras, devinant les muscles qui jouaient sous la peau. Lui avait entrepris de défaire sa robe; il tentait de dénouer les lacets de son corset dans son dos. Fermant les yeux, elle murmura:

«Pour tout ce que tu cherches aussi. L'indépendance. Le pouvoir…le contrôle.»

A ces mots, il la repoussa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard, et il eut un sourire carnassier. Il tira sur un dernier fil, et la robe tomba lâchement aux pieds de Narcissa. Elle était nue en dessous, comme le voulait la tradition le jour de ses noces. Elle eut le réflexe de se couvrir de ses mains, mais le réprima. Elle se redressa, et soutint l'inspection.

«Elle est assez belle» pensa Lucius avec une pointe de surprise. Elle n'avait pas les formes voluptueuses de ses sœurs, bien au contraire: tout chez elle n'était que minceur. Sa poitrine était petite mais ferme, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes longues et fines. Elle donnait l'impression d'un petit bibelot fragile; elle dégageait une impression d'innocence. L'innocence était chez Lucius quelque chose qui réveillait immanquablement en lui des instincts de violence. La force de son désir pour elle le surprit. Il serra les poings pour se retenir de la prendre là, tout de suite.

Sa question acide le ramena à la réalité, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que la regarder pendant plusieurs minutes:

«Vous aimez ce que vous voyez?»

Il eut un sourire, et se rapprocha à nouveau. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps sans douceur, comme si elles voulaient la remodeler. Il répondit enfin:

«Assez. Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris.»

Il la poussa sur le lit. Il défit son pantalon et enleva son boxer, alors qu'elle s'était légèrement reculée et le contemplait en silence. Enfin il la rejoignit, et s'allongea sur elle, pesant de tout son poids. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, pendant que ses mains commençaient à titiller ses seins:

«Pas seulement par ton physique, Narcissa. Par ce que tu es.»

Il l'embrassa longuement, puis ajouta:

«Je pense que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.»

Il rencontra une légère résistance lorsqu'il lui écarta les jambes, mais elle la réprima aussitôt. La pensée qu'elle était sans doute vierge traversa l'esprit de Lucius. Il la repoussa. Il ne voulait pas devoir se contrôler.

Il se positionna à son entrée et, dans un mouvement brusque, il la pénétra. Il la sentit se tendre tout autour de lui, et elle mordit le dos de sa main pour étouffer son gémissement. Ce geste étrange toucha quelque chose en lui, et il s'immobilisa. Il l'embrassa presque gentiment, avant de relever ses jambes autour de sa taille et de recommencer à bouger en elle, dans des mouvements lents mais profonds qui ne firent que s'accélérer. Narcissa ne pouvait plus retenir maintenant ses gémissements, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de son époux, et il siffla lorsqu'il les sentit s'enfoncer sous sa peau. Il ne permettait jamais, d'habitude, à ses maîtresses de le marquer ainsi. A chaque coup, il touchait un point sensible en elle, et elle était dépassée par la sensation qu'il faisait naître. Elle ferma les paupières, mais il lui intima:

«Regarde-moi.»

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais obéit. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était fiévreux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps encore. Il accéléra son rythme, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, il ne la reprit pas. Il devinait qu'elle était proche, à son souffle de plus en plus haché, à ses membres qui commençaient à trembler. Il pouvait entendre battre son cœur tout contre sa poitrine. Enfin il la sentit se tordre sous lui alors que la vague de plaisir se déversait en elle, et il vint quelques instants après.

Il roula sur le côté et ils restèrent tous deux plusieurs minutes allongés sur le dos à essayer de reprendre leur souffle. Narcissa enfin se tourna vers lui, un demi-sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il constata avec un certain regret que son expression était de nouveau indéchiffrable. Elle lui dit:

«Je ne pensais pas que ce serait ainsi.»

Il laissa échapper un rire:

«Déçue ou satisfaite?»

Elle eut soudain l'air d'un chat devant un bol de crème lorsqu'elle ronronna contre son oreille:

«Plus que satisfaite.»

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Les yeux de Narcissa se fermaient déjà. Il la regarda s'endormir, et lorsqu'il fut certain à sa respiration que le sommeil l'avait prise, il lui murmura:

«Nous allons être des alliés formidables, Narcissa. Le monde ne pourra pas nous résister.»

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de son épouse sourire.


End file.
